Peaches
by albe-chan
Summary: Ginny is frantic one day when the surprising object of her fascination doesn't show up for breakfast. Ginny needs to know why, and in the process, finds out just why the blonde eats a peach every day. FEMMESLASH. SEX. MATURE. ONESHOT. GWLL.


**Peaches**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN FEMMESLASH (female on female) and MATURE LANGUAGE!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **a rather tasty peach I ate today inspired this, and I have a twisted mind. So here it is!! 'Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in…' Cheers!

PS. – Is it wrong to want a paint-ball gun just to shoot at the annoying kids outside?

PPS. – Had to mention it again…I LURVE Gred and Forge, and the freaking AMAZING Lauren even more. Thanks again sugar! 'Harry why are you so mad? Voldemort killed my mum and dad! Well that sounds like a good reason to us.'

XXX

Ginny Weasley was an addict. She'd admitted it to herself somehow, and she had no intention of getting help. It was too fucking much. Every morning at Hogwarts where she attended, she got up, dressed, brushed her hair, and went to breakfast. And every day at breakfast, she sat at the same spot; decidedly too close to the Head table, sometimes with friends, sometimes not, and had sometimes the same breakfast (or not, she rather did love a multitude of foods). And as she ate her breakfast of choice, she watched Luna Lovegood eat her cereal and peach and write in her notebook and occasionally leaf through the Quibbler. And as a rule her subconscious plagued her with thoughts of tasting Luna's peach (and how good it would be) that somehow weren't all that bad.

It was a cool day in November with the definite promise of rain the next day when Ginny went to breakfast as usual, going through her routine like she always did. It was definitely much more boring without the D.A. and a boyfriend. But she had Luna.

Yet when she arrived at her seat and had fixed herself some breakfast, glancing up after the first bite to survey the Ravenclaw table, Luna wasn't there. She waited patiently, thinking maybe Luna had overslept or something, but by the time the end of breakfast rolled around, there was still no sign of the unorthodox blonde and no explanation for her sudden disappearance. Ginny, frowning to herself, headed off to her lessons, wondering if perhaps Luna had simply woken earlier than usual and gotten an early start on her day.

Either way, she was doomed to Transfiguration class and as she stepped into the room, all thoughts of Luna were forced from her consciousness. By lunch, Ginny had learned from some Ravenclaw acquaintances that Luna was up in her dormitory, having woken with a headache and not feeling up to lessons, though hardly feeling the necessity of the Hospital Wing. The redhead took advantage of her free period and decided to check on her blonde friend, trying not to read too much into her decision.

She found her way to the Ravenclaw tower easily enough, but once she was standing at the door, she was at a loss for what to do. Luckily, some giggling second-years were exiting, and Ginny was able to persuade them to let her in easily enough. Once there, she obtained directions toward Luna's dorm from some fellow classmates, and headed up the staircase that was eerily familiar and utterly foreign toward it. She saw the door hadn't been closed all the way, and a crack of light seeped into the dim corridor, and pushed it open softly, not wanting to wake her friend should she be sleeping.

Her precautions turned out to be futile, as she could clearly see Luna wasn't asleep in the slightest. In actual fact, the young woman was lying face up, utterly devoid of clothing, gently sliding a long, thick imitation prick against her soft and juicy pussy lips, moaning and sighing softly. Ginny was thrown so completely off balance, she didn't dare make a sound, even though her panties soaked through with liquid desire.

Her eyes couldn't break away from the supple lushness of Luna's peaches and cream skin. Her eyes darted hungrily from the tips of her rosy-hued nipples to the dildo sliding intimately against her womanhood and down her long, flawless legs. To say she was turned on was an understatement of epic proportions.

Ginny was unsure of what to do next. She was obviously intruding on something intensely private, but at the same time, so blatantly public. After all, the girl's bed hangings were completely open and Luna was lying there pleasuring herself in plain view. Just as she had made up her rather foggy mind that she should make her presence known, Luna's hand shifted, pressing the tip of the dildo against her entrance, swirling it around in a mouth-watering display of sheer debauchery. Her moans rose in volume and Ginny froze when she heard the softly sighed, almost whisper of her name.

The redhead, who felt much like a deer caught in a set of headlights bearing inexorably down on her, wondered if Luna sensed her presence. Though her eyes were shut completely, clenching as the waves of pleasure rippled through her body, one could never really be sure with Luna Lovegood. She had just convinced herself that sound had been a flight of fancy when the blonde groaned louder than ever and said, very clearly, "Ohh…Ginny…"

She watched as the head of the synthetic cock nudged apart Luna's pussy lips, all wet and tempting and rather like a worm devouring a fleshy, succulent fruit, and she gasped along with Luna as the thick shaft slid completely inside of her. Then several things happened at once.

Luna looked up, catching sight of Ginny with her large, slightly unfocused eyes, Ginny dropped hands she hadn't realized were rubbing against her wet panties, and somehow, an unspeakable agreement passed between the two young women in the room. Luna watched with a vaguely curious expression as Ginny shut the door and waved her wand, Silencing the room. Then, to the blonde's growing delight (and Ginny's own) she began to unbutton her uniform shirt, revealing the tops of lush, full breasts, tossing the clothing away once she finished.

Her skirt soon joined it in exile on the floor, along with her brassiere, shoes and school bag. Once she was down to nothing but her knee socks and panties, she strode softly toward Luna, who sat up and pulled the redhead down into her lap.

Tentatively, their mouths met, tongues sliding forth to explore and taste each other, Ginny's fingers sliding through slightly mussed up blonde waves of hair, dominating the kiss. Snogging Luna was as refreshing and exhilarating as breathing in the first cold hint of winter and yet seemed as natural as though she'd been doing it forever.

Their hard nipples rubbed and caressed and fondled one another and Ginny, who now straddled the rather thinner blonde girl, gently laid her back on the sheets once more. She was practically dripping she was so wet, but she wanted to relish every delectable inch of Luna's skin before she tasted her essence. Her mouth was hot as she sucked her way down Luna's graceful neck, loving the way her peer gasped her name and arched that perfect body into her. Her lips caught a nipple, pulling on it roughly and making Luna pant.

"I've wanted this…you…so long," Ginny murmured into that pale silken skin, tongue caressing the sloping underside of a bosom. Luna moaned and raked her fingers through the fiery tresses that tickled her in reply, spurring Ginny onward. She spent several more delicious moments treating the other taut bud with her tongue before she kissed the gentle hollow beneath Luna's ribs, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her arousal.

"I see you every morning, eating your peach and all I can think of is how much I want to crack you open like a peach and let your juice run down my chin," she groaned, sliding downward. Luna watched her in near silent fascination as Ginny sat up, removing her panties and tossing them with the rest of her clothes, rubbing her throbbing clitoris against Luna's. "Mmm…yes…"

Luna groaned breathily again and her hips gyrated upward into the ecstatic friction, grinding herself against Ginny, the dildo still to the hilt in her melting cunt. "I want you," she gasped. "Please…Ginny… I've only ever dreamed of this, please…"

Hot, hungry tongues wrestled for dominance as their bodies glowed with the thinnest sheen of perspiration. The heat and passion was thick in the air, their desire for one another palpable and if someone had walked in right then, neither would have cared. Ginny pulled away, hands sliding over the soft mound of Luna's womanhood, pressing the dildo more completely into her lover. "Say it again," she breathed as she twisted the object brutally and made Luna shudder beneath her. "Say you want me."

"I want you. I want you to fuck me; taste me… I want you to make me come and then lick my pussy until I come again."

Ginny pulled sadistically at a nipple with her teeth as she slid the imitation cock out of Luna, loving the wet, sinful sound, and thrust it hard back in. Luna's back arched, pushing the nipple more fully into Ginny's expectant mouth, a surprised and elated little yelp being pulled from her. "Yes," she panted, "yes…fuck me."

Ginny repeated the action, sliding the dildo out almost completely before slamming it in again without hesitation, and again and again until Luna was a pleading mass of incoherence, completely at her mercy. She twisted the plastic within her lover's heat once more as Luna begged her for more. The redhead felt her own desire growing to a no longer ignorable level, and finally took mercy on Luna. Her tongue slid easily into Luna's mouth, as she pulled the dildo out again, though no longer slowly, and thrust it in just as hard as ever.

The Gryffindor set an unforgiving pace, pounding Luna's pussy with the thick, long synthetic manhood, all the while tongue-fucking her mouth. Ginny pulled away just as Luna felt her body begin to tense with the onset of her orgasm and she murmured hot, erotic encouragements to the blonde as she watched her come.

Luna's eyes clamped shut as wave after wave of pure, unadulterated please crashed against her, ebbing slowly to be replaced with a feeling of completeness and contentment as Ginny gently pistoned the dildo into her now dripping pussy. Finally, she opened her eyes, finding the harsh winter's light that streamed in through the window too bright to handle, and looked into the dark of her lover's dilated pupils. "That was perfect," she breathed, smiling a little.

Ginny grinned back, sitting up, a knee on the inside of both Luna's thighs, and pulled the imitation prick from her friend's cunt. It glistened sinfully in the spotty sunlight as Luna's juices slid down its ridged length and Ginny couldn't help but slide her tongue out and taste the exotic essence. The dildo, still warm from its previous use and the amount of friction it had endured, slid inexorably deeper into Ginny's come-hungry mouth as the redhead attempted to taste ever last drip of moisture.

The lithe Ravenclaw groaned at the sensuality of it all. Watching the dildo that had moments before been buried as deep as possible inside her, now to the hilt in Ginny's mouth, had her arousal stirring again. The redhead pulled the object from her mouth with a last satisfied slurp, and looked down at Luna once more. "Do you want me?" she asked. Luna nodded wordlessly.

Ginny crawled up Luna's body again, tracing over the places she loved best, only allowing herself a single tempting lick of that forbidden fruit between her classmate's legs, ending with her sensuous mouth. Then, she rose onto her knees and Luna, sensing what was about to happen, felt something in the pit of her stomach release a smattering of excited butterflies. Ginny groaned gutturally as her pussy lips, wet and aching, rubbed against the soft contours of Luna's mouth, her breath sucking in with a hiss as the blonde's tongue caressed her. Her mouth watered and she bucked forward into the sensation.

She couldn't take it anymore, and as she pulled herself free of the soft, white hands on her hips, gracefully turning so that she faced the door and the impeccable length of Luna's body, she knew that this was the moment her dreams would become more than flights of fancy. Her dripping heat lowered once more over Luna's mouth as she bent, supporting herself on her elbows, and pressed hungry lips into the soft curve of the other girl's hip. Slowly, almost tentatively, she moved her mouth toward that desirable and oh so tantalizing source of warm wetness.

Images of the blonde biting into a peach every morning since the start of the year (and possibly many times before then as well; who knew?) sudden flitted into the fore of Ginny's mind, and as she remembered the first time she'd seen peach juices running down her friend's chin, she recalled too how incredibly aroused she'd gotten thinking of doing the same to Luna's peach and having a different but equally delicious juice running down her chin. Her tongue slid out of its warm, damp cavern, parting Luna's womanly folds, and swirling delectably around her hard little clit. Luna moaned in response and heavenly vibrations slid up her nerves, making her foggy brain a veritable soup.

A delighted grunt of animalistic pleasure was pulled from Ginny's throat as her tongue slid into Luna's sopping pussy, for the lithe blonde had just grazed the distended bundle of nerves that was the key to the other girl's pleasure with her teeth. Ginny, spurred on by the sensation of Luna's mouth ravaging her own mound of Venus, sucked greedily at the apex of her lover's thighs, moaning contentedly in time with the Ravenclaw and christening her lips with the molten desire that spilled from Luna's cunt. "So good," she breathed hotly against the flesh, licking her lips languidly. "So fucking good."

Luna's tongue was fast and unwavering on the redhead's clitoris, flicking back and forth and back and forth with hard, deliberate strokes, and Ginny could hardly endure the blissful pleasure. Then Luna's hands parted her arse cheeks, her tongue never wavering in it's erotic assault of her friend's button, and slid a teasing, delectable finger around the rim of Ginny's anus.

The redhead moaned loudly with complete abandon, far past thought and coherent speech. Eagerly, wanting to repay Luna in kind of the fucking _amazing_ shivers of ecstasy that slid up her spine, Ginny, slid two of her fingers into Luna's cunt, spreading them as she hastily withdrew them, dragging over the slighter girl's g-spot before plunging greedily back in. Vibrations of the most magnificent variety rumbled across Ginny's clit as Luna sucked on it and moaned simultaneously, and the Gryffindor felt her grip on reality spin out of control.

Before she realized just what was happening, Ginny was coming hard against Luna's hot, open mouth, the blonde's fingers still circling her asshole tantalizingly. She fingered the blonde spasmodically as she rode the waves of pleasure, grinding her heat into Luna's mouth as her essence spilled lusciously from the side of her classmate's mouth. Luna, tasting Ginny's release and feeling those fingers pounding in and out of her already well-fucked pussy, lost herself to her own orgasm, her eyes rolling backward into her head as they shut, arching up into the other young woman's body.

The next thing either were aware of without the euphoria-coloured glasses of teenage sex on, was lying side by side one another, their heads at opposite ends of Luna's bed. Ginny, licking her lips, trying to keep the taste of Luna in her mouth, shifted and repositioned herself so that she lay beside Luna properly and then looked across at her. "That was better than I imagined," she murmured, voice gravelly with the after effects of her arousal.

Luna smiled. "Me too. I never thought you'd want to lick my pussy." Ginny smiled back, rolling against Luna and tracing the gentle curve of one breast and nipple.

"Not just lick it…devour it." Silence billowed comfortably for several long moments between the two as Ginny traced absent-minded designs into Luna's skin. "So if you don't mind my asking, why do you always eat a peach at breakfast? Not that I'm against it in any way."

Luna laughed softly and turned so that she faced Ginny properly, her lips ghosting over the redhead's. "I eat one every morning because I like to imagine I'm not just biting into a peach, but into _your_ peach. I've wanted you a very long time."

Ginny chuckled as well, her lips pressing more fully against Luna's. "Well in that case, feel free to eat my peach any time."

XXX

**Author's Note:** so this started off a bit shaky, then got better, but I'm not particularly fond of the ending. Meh. It's decent enough methinks. Anyhooters I was reading over some of my older stuffs today, and I just realized…some of it is fucking HOT. LMAO. Damn I'm good. Ahahaha… Please review! Cheers.


End file.
